the tree house
by butrflykissez
Summary: when Bella looses her mom, she finds hope in a imaginary friend, what happens if years later he returns but this time he is the real deal?
1. Chapter 1

**MY first, please let me know what you think, if I should continue…**

Chapter one

Bella 7 years old

I was so excited, today was the day Mommy and Daddy was going to built me a tree house. We lived on the furthest part of town and the forest was alongside our house and at the back. Forks were small but I loved it here.

I didn't have a lot of friends yet because we lived her for only a month but somehow I managed with my animals and imaginary friends.

I wasn't troubled or a loner but I liked the peace.

We had a nice big yard and earlier this morning I chose the tree I wanted my new house in. I sat on my bed and held two pairs of shoes in my hand. I couldn't decide. Pink or purple, life is hard.

My room was huge and my one wall was purple and the other white. My white washed furniture was arranged perfectly and I had a purplish couch in the corner by my window. The window was almost the size of the entire wall.

I also had another room attached to my room witch I called, the animal room. It wasn't that big but I had all of my strange animals there.

I finally decided that the pink would look better with the while dress mommy picked out for me. I ran downstairs to get something to eat. I tripped and landed on my stomach but when I regained my breath I walked to the kitchen and my mom was making pancakes, my favorite.

I plopped on the chair and rubbed my sore cheek while my mom filled my plate with pancakes. "Do you want syrup honey, what happened to your cheek?" She asked. I laughed. "I fell, carpet burn. I want syrup with a side of syrupy syrup." I said and laughed. My mom always told me I was the sunshine in her life bit actually she was mine.

Mommy and I did everything together. We rode our bikes on the trail in the forest but my daddy always went with us because he was scared something would hurt us.

My mom placed the plate of syrup with a bit of pancakes in front of me. It looked delicious. I placed a big piece in my mouth and the syrup dripped down my arms. My mom laughed while I liked it off. "When you're finished we should help daddy with the tree house." She said.

I loved my life and mommy and daddy and I loved all my pets. I was an animal freak. I was going to become a vet one day and save all the homeless cats and doggies and rats.

##

I walked up to my room to clean my hands. My bathroom was white and blue; years later I would learn it was aqua. I had a corner bath, it was all mine. I walked straight to the animal room.

I had too many to count. My mom built this room last year when I started to sleep next to the chameleon and the dog. They tried to get rid of them first but being the person I am the first day I noticed my cat was gone I walked away.

I mean away they found me in town walking towards the airport.

After a lot of talking I agreed to go home and they forced to get my cat back. Lilac was still breathing and way to fat for her own good. She wasn't purple put my favorite color was.

In total I had a chameleon named speedy. I had two bunnies, mouse and potato. Then of course there were the two birds Sylvester and Tom.

I had five chickens witch wasn't allowed in my room but was outside with the two Swans and ten ducks. In the cage were also doves and other birds.

My dog Silver (other favorite color) was best friends with my cat lilac. Then my bestes pet was my horse Twilight witch was completely white with a single black spot on his left shoulder.

##

Later that day I walked to the back yard because I couldn't see my mom and dad. I saw them outside and they were busy putting the finishing touches on my house, boy they moved fast. It was far from home. It was beautiful.

It had a little porch thing and a window. It was perfect.

I ran to my dad. "Daddy, daddy, thank you sooooo much for my house" I said and he smiled at me. There were a lot of men, mostly neighbors that helped my daddy.

I spend every second I could in my tree house. I even furnished it. I had a small couch and a table, that's all it could hold.

My teddy never left my house. He was the guard who protected my little house.

Bella 13 years old

I have been playing in my tree house for the whole day and when my tummy rumbled I placed mister Bubbles my teddy in his chair and got out of the house.

I walked to the stables first. I got another horse for my tenth Birthday who I called Midnight. He was all black and beautiful.

It was cold and I could see the snow was thick. I walked into the heated barn and straight to Twilight. I saddled her up with ease and went over to release Midnight. I huddled to the forest and walked around in the snow with Midnight playing in the woods.

###

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize I was inside of the warm home. It was Friday today and my mom was on her way back from work. My mom was my best friend; she always knew what to say and didn't care if a thirteen year old girl liked to lay in a tree house.

I couldn't wait to see her. She was an interior decorator and my dad was a veterinarian but he was on standby today and he got me from school. He had a big influence on the town, he truly knew everyone.

I walked to the front porch with a blanket wrapped tightly around myself. I sat on a swing chair and waited. It was very cold but I couldn't keep myself hulled up inside, I wanted to see my mom.

I hummed a song to myself and I could see my mom coming down the road. Somehow I could feel the warmth her hug would bring me in a couple of moments, I also saw a big truck coming from the opposite side, and he wasn't even looking. What he was thinking, was he even thinking

"MOM," I yelled I knew it wouldn't work, I knew she wouldn't listen but I had to.

My dad stormed out of the house and saw the same thing I did. Then the scene unraveled before us.

The truck driver's eyes shot up and my mom hit the break as hard as she could but the slick ice made the car turn and she was in the destruction path of the humongous truck. I didn't want to look believe me but there I stood, a thirteen year old girl and I couldn't look away.

Fear flashed her face and then the truck collided with our car. Fire escaped out of the tangled metal like it was the most natural thing in a matter of seconds. The flames licked the cold air.

My tears were warm streaming down my face.

I unwrapped myself and ran, I couldn't do anything but I had to run. I was at the accident but a sudden flame busted my way and I cringed, shielding myself from the worst of it.

My dad got my hand but I pulled back running as far as I could. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice I placed the back of my hand on the burning metal and my skin sizzled when it came in contact. I had to get to my mother; I needed to see her so badly. Please I thought, could I just see her face.

I would give anything to smell her rose water perfume. I learned over the years that I would wish that a whole lot.

"MOM," I yelled, my screams echoing over the fire. I yelled again. Hysterical over took me while I watched the scene in front of me and then I fell into a pile of helplessness.

I woke up in my bed but I wasn't alone, my dad was sitting next to me on a chair. He was crying and that brought new tears to my eyes as well. At that moment I knew our lives would never be the same.

I got up and scrambled into his lap. He held me tight and I noticed the bandage on my hand. I really did burn myself, I really did pass out and my mom really is dead.

After we calmed down he made me something to eat, needless to say it tasted like nothing. This was going to be hard. The food tasted like cardboard and not just because my dad made it but because I would never taste pancakes with syrupy syrup again.

It was a week since my mom died and I just came back from the funeral. It was beautiful except for the fact that it was my mothers.

Everything was as if she arranged it herself, everybody was so proud of me for being strong, and not crying because I knew if I cried, it would be real.

The people loved her and cared about her although I wished the neighbors would just get lost. They come to our house telling us how sorry they are, bring food that gather mold in the fridge.

I didn't want to see anybody or talk to anybody. Today was the twelfth September and tomorrow was my birthday, happy birthday to me.

I would make as if it didn't happen. I don't want to go forward I want to go back to the night my mom died and call her. Tell her how much I loved her.

I would make the conversation extra long and wait till the truck passes our home and then tell her to drive extra save.

I guess it wouldn't work because if it was her time she would go one way or another. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes willing away the tears..

The door opened and someone unknown walked in. I didn't know this beautiful boy standing in front of me.

His beautiful bronze locks were standing in different directions and he had a face that I couldn't describe. "Hey my name is Edward." He said and sat next to me on the bed.

He had the body of a god, the voice of an angel and eyes that could penetrate right into your soul, discovering your deepest, darkest secret but he would never tell them.

"I'm Bella, who are you?" I asked, he was a stranger but I felt so oddly attracted to him.

"You can say that." he said and laughed at some kind of inside joke. "How old are you, are you going to my school?" I asked. "I'm as old as you want me to be and I go where you do." He said.

I was scared was he a stalked? Je looked my age. "I'm scared maybe you should leave." I said. "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you. I'm here to be your friend and help you through the difficult time that lies ahead." He said and took my hand.

They felt soft and like they belonged there.

After I talked to Edward he seemed like the perfect person my mind would create to keep my mind of my mother. He knew exactly what to say and when to touch me. I hear a knock on my door and Edward sat closer to me. "Come in." I said and my dad peaked through the door.

I tried to take my hand out of Edward's but he held on tighter.

"Hey dad" I said. He sat on the chair next to me.

"Hey bud what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was just talking to Edward." I said and smiled. He frowned.

"Who honey?" He asked. Was he playing dumb?

"Edward dad next to me" I said.

"Bella you had a lot of stress, get some rest honey." He said. Why didn't he see Edward, he was sitting right here.

He smiled and walked out while dialing a number on his phone.

"Edward why can't my dad see you, is he going crazy?" I asked and huffed.

"Bella, only you can see me." He said I laughed.

"What, I don't believe you." I said.

"Bella do you remember you had an imaginary friend for a while when you were five?" He asked. I started to think about a possible imaginary friend. I could remember slightly.

He had brown hair and green eyes and his name was-"EDWARD," I asked and he smiled. "How, what is . . . I didn't want." I said. He took my hand tighter. "Bella, its okay Shhh you'll be okay." He said. It felt so true when he said it.

"Why do you feel so real, I can touch you?" I said. He smiled again. He was so beautiful.

"I am to you, I'm hundred percent real." He said and kissed my cheek. I had a hunch that this would be a good thing.

I knew that this was surreal and that I should be scared but now I know that since then I couldn't come to be afraid of him, ever.

I tried to convince my dad that I joked but no we had to see the dumb doctor freakaziod. I sat on the examining chair and Edward held my hand.

I was getting agro because the stupid results took this long. Edward patted my shoulder and I instantly relaxed.

The doctor graceful made his appearance with a stupid fucked smirk. I didn't swear a lot but I had an excuse. Wanne hear it 'Fuck you my mom died.' I think it could soften Hitler's heart. Well if we lived in that time he would probably be the cause of her death.

CPOV

"Can I talk to you quickly?" The doctor asked me. I nodded and Bella huffed of the table and out of the room. "IS everything okay?" I asked. I was so worried about Bella; I didn't want to lose her to. "Everything is fine, you see sometimes your mind protects itself and creates stuff that isn't there.

Just watch her and as long as she doesn't change drastically she would be fine. " The doctor said. I visibly relaxed. If an imaginary friend is what it takes, it's fine with me.

BPOV

I was back at the house and in the tree house but Edward wasn't with me, I made him a bracelet with beads. It could adjust so he could wear it for the rest of his life. It had a simple B and E on it and it was enough for me. I wanted to call him but would it be stupid, is all of this stupid?

Then he appeared. "Hey I was just thinking about you." I said.

"I know." He grinned. I wish he wasn't imaginary.

"I made you something." I said and handed the bracelet to him.

He slid it on his arm and tightened it, it fit perfectly and I had a surge of joy.

He grabbed my hand and carefully he slid an identical bracelet on my arm, being careful of the burn mark. I smiled.

"Bella one day your wish may come true." He said and smiled. I didn't pay much attention, at that time I was wishing for more than one thing.

"How did you know about this?" I asked. He smiled.

"I do what you want me to do." He said. I couldn't help but smile at him; he really was the best thing ever.

"You're my bestes friend Edward." I said.

"You know me a day and its best." He said which made us both laugh, so what if I had grammar problems?

"What if I wished for a dragon would you turn into one?" I asked.

"Nope, it's not magic Bella." He said.

"Say the imaginary guy." I said witch sent another round of laughs.

The next day I got up early and went to the tree house. Edward was sitting on the chair and waited for me. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Edward I got us popcorn and Oreos." I said and held up the basket I put them in.

He took it and unpacked to stuff. "Bella did you burn the popcorn?" He asked. I blushed.

"Yea sorry, I was busy getting Oreos." I said and looked away.

Hey popped them into his mouth and smiled. "Hmmm, I like it like this." He said and handed to popcorn to me. I saw the funny looking scar right in the dimple of his cheek.

"What happened there?" I asked. He smiled. "Shark attack, I'm okay, you should see the poor shark." He said. I clicked my tongue.

"Yup, probably swimming finless around Siberia" He said again.

"Whatever." I said but ignored it. What does he know about sharks anyway.

I thought he was just being nice but when I tasted it, it was nice, it wasn't that burned. "I have something for you." He said and reached into his pocket.

He took of the skin and broke of a piece of chocolate and placed it in my hand. It was nice and sweet and I loved it.

"Edward where are you when your not here, with me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I don't really know, I'm nowhere, it's like I disappear when I'm not here with you." He said and took my hand.

"I do know for sure that I will find a way to be with you forever."

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL (After the summer)

I walked into the school halls feeling empty while everybody stared at me. I had Edward at least and I was grateful for that. Over the summer we had so much fun and my dad backed off, guess the doctor wasn't so bad. I decided that I wanted to go see my mom soon.

Edward would be with me and that gave me courage.

I walked to my first class and sat in a chair in the back. I didn't want attention.

The teacher was old and almost bold but he would do. He started to lecture of Romeo and Juliet. Gee you think we could do something from this millennium? I listened and made a few sloppy notes and thanked my stars when the bell rang.

The day was slow but I was now home and in my tree house. The tree house wasn't even in our yard; it was in a tree in the forest.

I held Edwards hand tightly. "I have an idea; we can make a slide from here into the river." I said. He smiled and I ran inside to get rope. The shed wasn't very neat but I managed to pull out some tough looking rope.

I tied it to another tree away from my tree house; I didn't want to break my house down. I was glad dad did an occasional mountain climbing and I got a clasp that fit perfectly. I held the rope tight and placed the clamp over the stretched rope witch led to the ground on the other side of the river.

I jumped and yelled like I never had before but I released and plumbed into the water. Edward was standing in the tree now and he caught the rope. He swung and fell next to me.

After doing that for a couple of times and dipping each other in the river we were tired and we went home. I opened the door and my dad was watching TV.

"Hey dad" I said. He smiled.

"What did you do?" he asked laughing.

"Well I and- I built a slide into the river and well I fell into it." I said laughing. He joined in.

"I'm taking a shower okay?" I said and he nodded. I hurried upstairs and Edward disappeared. I didn't hurry with the shower and I was so relaxed after it I was in a trance.

I got dressed and into bed and Edward was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I want to go see my mom the day after tomorrow." I said. He smiled.

"Whatever you like" He said and I fell asleep blissfully.

I woke up and went to school, witch was so boring. I bumped into Jessica and wished I hadn't. "Watch where you're going bitch" She spat and I cringed back.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." I said being polite.

"Just don't let it happen again" she said and walked of.

School rushed bye and when I got home I walked to the stables. Edward was there waiting for me.

I saddled up one horse because it wouldn't look good if Twilight ran in the woods with a saddle on.

I raced Edward through the woods and we played the whole evening until it was time for bed. I didn't like the sleeping part, I wanted to be awake and play with Edward.

I woke up and decided to skip school and go straight to the grave yard. I got up, showered and dressed then I walked out and Edward was waiting on the chair. I made toast and we were of to the grave yard.

I walked slowly, hand in hand with Edward. The grave yard wasn't far from our house. I hoped my dad wouldn't be mad. I stood in front of my moms grave stone and touched it. Edward held my hand tighter. "Hey mom, I met a great guy, his name is Edward." I said and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Mom, I decided that its okay you died. It had to happen, I love you mom." I said and looked at Edward but he had a hurt expression on his face.

"Edward, are you okay." I asked.

"I wish you didn't say that." He said.

"Edward why" I asked confused, didn't he want me to be happy.

"Bye Bella," he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You don't need me anymore, you found peace. I can't stay." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He started to fade away like the wind taking him from me. "Bye Bella, take care." He said and he disappeared.

I fell to my knees. "EDWARD, COME BACK." I said but nothing.

"I NEED YOU." I yelled, the wind howled.

"I . . . EDWARD . . . NO . . ." I yelled but it didn't help, he was gone forever.

I don't know how I got home but I was on my bed numb like before. I lost the only thing worth living for. I lost Edward.

My dad stormed into my room.

"Bella, why did the school call and say you weren't there?" He asked. I didn't answer. I didn't want to speak.

"Bella, God, Bella are you okay?" he asked and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged. "LEAVE ME ALONE." I yelled but he didn't he held me until I fell asleep.

That was where my life started falling apart.

**Why don't you tell me in a review if I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, please let me know what you think**

BELLA 17 years old (first Friday of senior year)

It was cold today but not as cold as yesterday, the sun almost broke through the clouds but I wished it wouldn't. I walked unknowingly to school, my life was a total drag.  
I did it to get a bit of exercise and because I refused a car. My dad could do better with the money.

I promised him he could buy me one for my eighteenth birthday but till then I enjoyed the brisk air from yesterday's rainstorm.

I lowered my head just in time to see a huge rain puddle in the middle of the sidewalk. I looked into it for a moment and saw my best – none existing – friend. I could see him clearly. I crouched down and held my hand to the water.  
"I miss you Edward." I said and waved my hand through the very cold water.

He disappeared for the second time and didn't return. I walked further taking deep breaths, smelling the apple and honey sent he wore so well. I banned myself from thinking and rushed to school.

I made it in time and sat down on a little wooden bench. My mind strayed to my dad. He was the best dad you could ask for but in his eyes you could see the sparkle was gone. I could ask him anything though.

The bell rang and I waked to my locker. I looked at my hand for the hundredth time again and trailed to my wrist where my bracelet was still sitting. Every morning I would wake up and search for it afraid that it will also disappear.

I hate you Edward. I thought and exchanged my books for the next period. I kept my eyes down and didn't look where I was going and someone bumped into me. I was not in the mood for being pushed around by the stupid people in this school.

I stood up immediately. "Excuse you." I said and walked off but someone grabbed my arm.

My eyes shot up, I wasn't in the mood for mike today. "Please I don't want-" I stumbled. It was the bronzed hair green eyed god. It was him. It was Edward. He came back. I smiled and pulled him closer. It felt like everything was just right, my life made a complete 360 and I couldn't describe how happy I was.

"Edward is that you?" I asked. He pushed me away and had a terrible look on his face. I blinked my eyes, it was him. My eyes trailed to his wrist, it was there. He still had it.

I took a step back and he smiled. "I know I'm new but I hope all the girls greet me like that." He said. Wait all the girls. Nobody could see him. He didn't really exist. I took a deep breath.

"What do you mean, no one can see you." I said. He smiled again. Oh he was hot. "Hey don't call me invisible because I'm new." He said. He wasn't making sense.

Jessica came from behind him and placed a hand on his arm. "Excuse her Edward since her mom died she's gone crazy. Let's go to class." Jessica said and pulled him away.

No, he wasn't real. He was here for me because I need him. I tried to think of an explanation. I tried to will my heart to stop beating so loud.

_I was back at the house and in the tree house but Edward wasn't with me, I made him a bracelet with beads. It could adjust so he could wear it for the rest of his life. It had a simple B and E on it and it was enough for me. I wanted to call him but would it be stupid._

_Then he appeared. "Hey I was just thinking about you." I said. "I know." He grinned. I wish he wasn't imaginary. "I made you something." I said and handed the bracelet to him. He slid it on his arm and tightened it._

_He grabbed my hand and carefully he slid an identical bracelet on my arm, being careful of the burn mark. I smiled. "Bella one day your wish may come true." He said and smiled. _

What, did it happen, is Edward real? Wow duh of course he is. Jessica can see him but . . . but . . . he cant . . . he doesn't remember me. I said and for the first time in how long I felt the urge to cry.

Whatever, he's not worth it.

Lunch arrived and I walked to the usual table, I glanced at Jessica's table and there, Edward was sitting with them with another very big guy and a small girl who looked like she couldn't be in high school yet.

I felt scared just looking at him. I haven't changed that much in a couple of years. I replaced my short straight, light brown hair for long darker curls.

I also changed my pink shoes for black Levis. I felt comfortable in the type of close but Rose the fasionista was never giving up on my wardrobe choice, or maybe she just wasn't giving up on me.

Edward looked at me but I looked away. I didn't look up again. Jasper and Rose, the perfect twins sat next to me and got my attention.

Jaspers blond curls were perfect with his blue eyes and Rose the blond bombshell goddess. What did I do to deserve, no looks and no love.

"Look at that beautiful guy." Rose said pointing at the huge buff guy at Edward's table. "The best," I mumbled and she gave me a look. "Not our fault you're still a virgin." She said. "It's no ones fault Rose, it's a choice." I said. Almost every day I would be teased about my virginity status.

"Are you seriously going to wait until marriage?" Jasper asked almost choking. "If it's what it takes, I just want it to be the right guy." I said and they didn't comment further. If only they knew that no one would ever live up to him, not in a million years.

They knew how strong I felt about the whole, right guy thing and they respected it, kinda.

"Bella do you want Oreos?" Jasper asked. "Eeuw no. that stuff is nasty." I said and leaned back.

"Bella it's not like your fat, you can eat these." They said at the same time and laughed; stupid twins. "I don't like them." I said not sure if I was speaking about them or the Oreos. Rose shrugged. "What about chocolate then?"

She said breaking a piece and placing it in my hand. Oh no Memory, please go away. I put it on the table.

"I'm heading to the bathroom." I said and almost sprinted out of the room, the only thing holding me back was the fact that I may fall flat on my face.

I walked into a stall and sat in the corner pushing my knees up to my chest. Like the memories weren't enough, he had to come back, for real this time. I don't believe in love, and that is final.

I gave up on myself and walked back to the lunch room and for the second time I bumped into Edward. I hate myself. "Sorry," I whispered and walked further. "Hey it's okay, about this morning, maybe you mistaken me with another guy." He said, just as nice as always Edward.

"No it was a . . . uhm . . . dare . . . bye . . ." I said and stormed to the lunch room just in time to hear the bell ring.

I was standing In front of my mirror, internally kicking myself to accept the visit to Angela. I was tired, I wanted to sleep I didn't want to go to her.

I heard the great news today, new neighbors. I just made it clear to the old ones I hate them now I have to start all over again. I got into a nice turquoise and grey dress that made it to above my knees with grey flats and I "accidently" left my jacket at home, I was planning to make something up.

Angela picked me up and we drove to her house.

It was about five and I had to be home by eleven, normally my dad would let me hang out but I made up a curfew for myself whenever I didn't want to go visit someone. I truly was becoming a hermit.

Its not that I didn't like Angela she was very sweet but I liked to keep my distance. We watched a movie witch I really had no interest in.

It was about ten when Angela passed out and I decided I would quickly walk home. Her house wasn't far from mine and Forks was a save place.

I left her a note and swiftly walked to my house. It was kind of cold and knowing Forks it would rain soon.

I was almost there when I heard footstep witch made me go faster. "Hey wait up." Someone yelled but I walked and ignored him. "Bella stop," he said and because I'm stupid I did.

I turned around and saw mike, somehow I didn't find him too scary. He grabbed my arm and I pulled back but he just grabbed my other arm. It hurt but I was not going to let him know that.

"Don't run away from me baby." he said. I got scared. Why would he stop me and want to talk at this hour. Maybe he didn't want to talk. No it can't be, its Mike for goodness sake.

Calm down and make sure. "I really need to go home; my dad will be breathing down my neck." I said and smiled.

"I don't care a shit about your daddy; I'm going to have my fun." He said. Oh no your not. I kneed him in the thigh missing his crotch but he bend forward and I ran but soon enough he grabbed my ankle and with a loud yelp I landed on the cold concrete.

My skin was bruised and the blood vessels formed on my arms threatening to break the skin. He wrapped his huge hands around my waist and yanked me up.

He dragged me by my waist to the near by allay while I kicked and screamed against his steel grip. I never knew he could be so strong.

He pushed me against the brick wall and I knew the bruises were already sitting there. His one hand held my waist while the other snaked up my thigh, reaching to my underwear.

I yelped and tried to pull away but it didn't help.  
"Pull away one more time bitch I dare you." He said and slapped me across the face. It stung like crazy.

He pulled my underwear off and it fell to my ankles.  
"Bella, this can be enjoyable for you to." He said. I snorted.  
"Fuck you." I said and tried to run.  
"I warned you." He said and this time he pulled my body away from the wall and then rammed me back into it.

I felt a loss for words and I wanted to crawl into the fetus position but seeing that a stranger had a hand on my thigh it wouldn't work.

I struggled a little more until he hit me so hard I could taste blood in my mouth. He then forced a kiss on my and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't get away but I stayed numb and didn't kiss back. I wished for Edward.

I closed my mouth and bit his tongue hard enough for him to subtract it from my mouth, breaking the kiss.  
"Wrong move," he said and he pulled of his pants. Maybe if I begged.

"Please, I won't tell anyone, I'm sorry. Please leave me alone. I'll do anything." I said.  
"I'm doing anything if you want it or not." He said and grinned. He pulled me to him and started kissing me everywhere.

My dress was caught to mid thigh and he pulled it up even more.  
"NO,"I trashed against him. He took something from his pocket, it was small and metallic.

It was a razor blade. He held it the skin above my eye and pressed hard. I could fell the blood coming from there. I cried and kicked until I felt the worst pain ever, he slid the razor to above my ear.

". . . Please, don't . . ." I tried but it was already too late. My loud yells were muffled by his mouth.

I gave up I didn't have something to fight for anymore. While I became numb I felt my soul leave my body, I so desperately wanted to give up but there was Edward, telling me to fight. He slapped me against the cheek again and my eyes flew open when I felt his mouth on my neck.

"I just need to do something." He said and he bit down onto my neck, destroying the nerves and flesh. He knew the mark wouldn't go away. I looked up at him and saw the huge scar on his cheek. With the last bit of fight and Edward somewhere in my mind I shoved him so hard he fell into the opposite wall. I heard a crack and I ran.

On queue it started to rain, it couldn't get worse now. I was dripping wet when I made it into the street.

I wrapped my arms across my torso, holding myself together and looked down while I walked. I couldn't see the time because my watch was broken.

I walked as fast as I could but with every step I took the pain grew but I pushed it out of my mind and thought about my dad. I made contact with the ground a couple of times but I managed to get up.

I was almost home; I could see my house when I heard footsteps again from the opposite direction. Not again, please let him kill me this time.

I didn't turn around I kept walking with my face down.  
"Bella," I knew that voice, it was Edward but he couldn't see me like this. I looked up slightly. "Bella are you okay?" He asked coming closer.  
"Stay back." I warned and walked further.

"Take my umbrella." He offered I shook my head  
"I'm already wet." I said but still looked down.  
"Are you okay Bella?" He asked.

I nodded but I couldn't control the feeling in my stomach any longer and launched myself to the nearest bush and let go of everything I kept inside.

"Bella God . . . let me." He said but I pulled away.  
"Leave me alone." I said and continued walking. I looked back to see a horrid expression on Edwards face . . . I started to walk even faster. I knew he would tell someone.

I made it home and with so much effort I reached for the keys under the mat. I opened the door and pushed it open, forgetting to lock. I walked upstairs but had to clutch the railing for dear life.

I managed to stumble over the top stair and my energy level didn't allow me to get up again. I could no longer hold the pain. I yelled at the pain striking through my body.

"Urggg" o heard a loud ripple coming from my mouth again and I heard a door open.  
"Bella, oh God Bella what happened?" My dad asked. My dad, I was saved. I made it home.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Is al I could get out and a loud whimper escaped me again. He hesitated to touch me but he pulled me into his lap. He tried to soothe me but it wasn't working.

"Honey oh what happened." My dad sobbed. He pulled out his phone but I couldn't hear him speak.  
"Daddy, help . . . it hurts . . . make it go away." I sobbed and chocked. He held me tighter. "Don't worry well get through this." He said while he rocked me forward and backward.

I heard the doorbell ring and my dad yelling and then I heard another man voice.  
"Who are you?" My dad asked. I got a couple of words.

"Dr. Cullen . . . new. . . . Dr Snow is gone . . ." he said. It's all I could hear.  
"Please help her." My dad said while the doctor crouched over me. My dad didn't let me go. I couldn't see the doctor my eyes were closed.

"Bella can I give you something for the pain." He asked. I nodded.  
"Make it go away." I whispered and rested my head on my dad's shoulder.  
"Please save my baby girl . . ." Is all I could make out. "This will sting." The doctor said and I felt a prick in my arm. It was nothing compared to the pain I have.

I woke up from vivid nightmares and saw my dad sitting on the chair next to my room. He was asleep. Without moving I could already feel the worse pain consuming my body.

I moved slightly and whimpered from the pain. Unfortunately I woke my dad.  
"Bella honey" He asked.

"Daddy," I whispered my mouth was sore, my head my whole body and mostly my soul. I would never be complete again, I was broken.

"Shhh Bella I know it's hard but I need to ask you a couple of questions." He said and I nodded. "Can you remember anything about how the guy looked?"

Dr Cullen told him that was clear. I didn't want to remember.  
"He had blond brown hair and a cut on his cheek. I don't . . . really know . . ." I said and it hurt even when I spoke.

"Okay honey it's enough for now." He said patting my arm.  
"I'm sorry honey but I need to get to the station." He said.  
"Okay," I whispered.  
"I'm going to find this fuc- thing." He said.

"Do you want someone to come and stay with you?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"I want to be alone." I said and after we argued, well he did I just shook my head. He agreed to leave me here alone. I closed my eyes again and fell into a restless sleep.

"_. . . Please, don't . . ." I tried but it was already too late._

I woke up screaming in my bed covered in sweat. I stirred in my bed and opened my eyes. I scanned the room and nobody was here.

I was in my bed, save. I turned on my side and saw the picture of my mom on the table next to my bed, what she would think of me.

I got in a sitting position and took the picture. My arm was bruised badly and I wanted to see the extent of the rest of the damage.  
"Mom, I miss you so much." I said. I held the picture to my chest a little bit and placed it back.

I nearly stumbled to the bathroom because of the pain and it felt uncomfortable. I went to the full length mirror. I wasn't going to hide the truth to myself. I saw the brace on my arm and sighed.

I shed my clothes and took a deep breath before I looked into the mirror. My hands flew to my eyes and I started crying immediately.

It hit me like boulders crashing into me. I was almost raped. Someone almost took the most important thing away from me.

I opened my eyes again. The damage was brutal. My forehead had stitches where the razor . . . I took a deep breath. I saw some other cuts and the rest of my body was blue and black. I couldn't watch anymore.

I walked to my closet and got out a pair of boxers and my biggest shirt before getting back into the bed.

I woke up several times by the nightmare hunting my sleep. I would shutter, shake and fall back to sleep. My dad brought me food sometime witch I didn't really eat. I didn't know the time or day but I knew I would surly kill myself if I had to stay here in my bed.

My dad came in the room when I woke up again screaming. He looked hurt and angry.  
"Bella are you okay honey?" He asked and I nodded. He sat on the chair again and took my hand.

I wanted to pull back but it was my dad. He wouldn't hurt me.  
"What time is it, never mind that what day is it." I asked.  
"It's Sunday honey and it's eight." He said, Sunday?  
"I want to go to church with you." I said he sighed.  
"I don't think you should." He said.  
"Dad it kills me to be here the whole time please it's just an hour." I asked.

"Okay honey we can go but we're coming home afterwards." He said. I smiled and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I needed to get out. I took a shower and got dressed in a plain green dress but I wore a mid arm length sweater with buttons to cover some of the bruises, I added leggings.

I curled my hair and it covered the cut. I walked downstairs and my dad was waiting for me. We walked to the car together while he helped me. It wasn't hard to walk but it did hurt. He opened my door for me.  
"You look beautiful Bella." He said. Whatever, I looked half used and broken.  
"Thanks dad." I said and got in.

The drive was silent and we reached the church. We sat at our usual place and I earned a few glares of curiosity. I ignored them. Nobody knew yet and I wanted to keep it this way.

The serves ended and my dad urged us to leave but we ran into the Blacks. Jacob was wheeling his dad out of the church. The poor man lost his legs in a car accident.  
"Hey Bella you look amazing." He said.  
"You look pretty good to . . . once you clean up." I joked.

Billy convinced my dad to get something to drink with him and we walked to the church kitchen and Jacob was next to me. He was my best friend but he couldn't attend Forks high so he settled for a school near his home.

My dad and Billy got chatting and I sat on a bench next to Jacob, with enough space between us for another person, Edward, I had to stop this.  
"What have you been up to Bells?" He asked me.  
"Oh you know, same old same old." I said. I wanted my bed.  
"Yes same here." He said. I wanted Edward.

He scooted a little closer and I scooted a little further. He tried to take my hand but I shook it of. I would hold his hand occasionally, I never knew why but it was just the way we did it. Did, I couldn't do it again.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.  
"Nothing, I just . . . we need to go." I said and got up. I walked to my dad slowly and Jacob was by my side in an instant.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing okay." I spat and walked faster.

"Dad, can we go home now?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. We got to the car after we greeted the Blacks but Jacob had disappeared. We drove home in silent. Comfortable silent, he didn't have to fill the silent gaps and I was very glad about that.

It was now Wednesday and I convinced my dad to go to school. He wouldn't Monday and Tuesday I fell over the chair and he said I 'needed to take another day of' but today I shifted all the chairs away and I was going to school.

I wanted to do this, get my life back on track. He wanted to drive me though and I didn't care, I didn't want to walk ever again.

There weren't many cars there yet, because we made it there early. I greeted my dad and walked to my locker. Rosalie and Jasper stood at my locker, how they knew I would be at school. They must be furious with me.

I walked slower then normal and I approached the locker.  
"Bella thank God you're alive. Where were you? It's called a cell phone Bells." Rose said but she wasn't angry.  
"Guys I'm so sorry, see I well . . . fell of the stairs and I had to stay in bed." I said. I am a terrible person.  
"Oh no are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I'm good, it hurts but I'll live." I said and smiled, barely jasper.  
"Fine but next time your away were checking on you." He said and smiled. Rose took my hand and I had to fight the urge to pull back.

The rest of the day went by sluggishly. I didn't loose much work but everyone wanted to know where I was and I had to lie to their face. It was lunch and I made my way to our normal table, saying something was normal felt really weird.

Rose was sitting already and I joined her.  
"Bella I hope it's okay but we met new people." She said. I didn't really care so I nodded. I got up to get salad and when I went back to the table three more figures were sitting there.

I took my seat next to Rose and looked at them. It was the buff guy from the other day with the little pixie girl and then I saw him again; Edward was sitting at my table.

"My name is Emmet," the big guy said and held his hand out I didn't want to touch him but I couldn't be rude so I stuck my hand out and placed it into his. I pulled back quickly.  
"I'm Bella." I said and he smiled.

I looked at the girl next.  
"Alice" she said and I shook her hand too.  
"I heard you fell of the stairs, I'm sorry. I'm glad your okay." She said. I smiled and nodded. I glanced at Edward, he knew I didn't fall off the stairs because he found me right after the . . . "it's nice to meet you guys." I said.

Edward didn't extend his hand or say hello, he just kept his head down. We talked about random stuff witch I didn't really have an interest in.

I saw Jessica from the corner of my eye and I could see she was up to no good. I looked away and listened to the blubbering of my old and new friends. Apparently they were perfect for each other. Jasper and Alice was sitting close to each other and so were Rose and Emmett.

"Bella watch out" Jasper said and I automatically brought my head to my knees with my hands over the back of my head.

It hurt a lot being in this position though. I got up after I heard a smash and saw a tomato on the floor; it was more of a pulp now. I glared at Jessica and she was mad it didn't hit me.

I buried my face in the hole of my arms on the table and sighed.  
"Why would she do that to Bella?" Alice asked.  
"Because she hates her" Rose answered.  
"Why I know I only know Bella like a few minutes but she seems harmless." Emmet said.

"It's because Bella has everything a girl could want and she has the respect of the whole school. They hate her and so does anyone who mingles with Jessica." Rose said and that almost made me tear up, almost.

She was such a good friend and I know I should tell her but how, how do I tell her I nearly lost everything and how can I tell her how?

"I didn't know that, when we sat there last Friday they were nice." Emmett said.  
"It's an act to see if they can get into your fucking pants." Rose spat. I didn't want this anymore, why are they defending me?

I felt a hand on my back and immediately out of instinct I shrugged away. My head snapped up to see who it was and I saw Jasper looking at me in horror.  
"Sorry I . . . sorry." I said and with that I ran to my next class.

I made my way to my usual seat and I startled when I felt someone move next to me. It was Edward; he had to sit next to me?  
"I'm sorry." He said and I nodded. The teacher started to hand out the assignments.  
I forgot all about the paper I had to write and I handed it to him quickly while the other got theirs back already. I was gone for two days. He smiled and I saw Edward got an A, it was good.

Guys didn't usually pay attention to writing. I waited for him to continue but we were assigned a next paper on something you wish never happened. Wow, what a coincidence. I started writing about the one thing I would never get back.

The teacher marked my paper and gave it back.  
"Isabella will you read the circled part?" He asked.  
"Sir, I rather not." I said but he didn't give up.  
"Will someone read this?" he asked waving my paper in the air. I gasped. Jessica stuck her hand up and I knew she would make fun of me.

Edward must have seen the distress in my eyes and he stepped forward, even worse. This was about him. He got up and took the paper.

He stood there for a moment and started to read in his velvet voice that could melt stone.

He read my paper while looking at me the whole time.

**My heart is dead except for the occasional thump that reminds me to breath.  
My blood is no use but it takes air to my lungs and it keeps me alive.  
I fell nothing, I'm numb. I feel faded into the corner of the room and the overpowering blackness, soothes me for another day of hell.**

I didn't want to hear anything anymore and I could feel the tears threatening to spill.

**I used to love the sun, playing all day and tearing myself away from the glittering light for bed time.  
I used to love the chocolate bits you give to me and the sweet taste lingering on my tongue.  
I loved the tree house and the secrets we shared, while eating burned popcorn and Oreos.  
**

My blood was rushing to my ears and it felt like I was going to vomit there and then.

**My heart is a wrench that keeps me alive and holds me together but I fall apart. I'm only human.  
I see you in the puddle created but the previous night's rainstorm.  
I feel you in my room when I sit in the corner and eat anything as long as it's not Oreos.  
I smell you in the damp air while I walk to school.  
I taste the sweet memories that lingers in my life unexpected, unknown and unwanted.**

**Now, the sun burns my skin and I try to escape it as much as I can.  
Chocolates over sweet taste make me nauseas and I turn them down.  
The smell of burned popcorn and Oreos fills my nostrils and I feel like I need to get away.  
**

**I know I enjoy sensing you everywhere. It keeps me going another day but how I would love to take a piece of chocolate in my hand and taste the sweet secrets I hold so dear.**

I could barely breathe now and the whole class was silent. He finished and he looked strange. He started to half laugh, almost in disbelieve.. Was he laughing at my paper? Did he think I was mental now? I didn't care.

I got up and grabbed my bag before running outside. I didn't care about what the teacher said or thought but Edward laughed at my paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys new chappie, and chapter 4 up within the next two days.**

I rushed to the bathroom, why was I feeling like this. How come my whole world felt like it was sucked into a black whole, why did the black whole leave me behind.

My mind contested through places I could go. How could I ever go into that class again, much less face Edward?

I found the girls bathroom. This place was basically a dump. It always smelled like pee and toilet paper was everywhere except in the actual stalls.

I found one that was slightly clean, I sat on the toilet seat, my stomach was ready to launch its content and my whole body was quivering.

Was I over reacting? What did I do wrong? For the first time in a very long time I wanted to cry. I really just wanted to let everything go that I had held in for so long.

I heard the bell but I couldn't even find it in myself to get out of this appalling place. I missed class; witch was new because even though I liked to pretend that nothing matters my schoolwork did. It was all I was ever good at.

My aspirations were to be an English professor. I would inspire people to be the best, even though I could never be.

When the time rolled by I decided it was about time to go home.

I knew I wasn't supposed to walk, I knew I should have waited for my dad but I didn't. Like so many time before I walked the familiar road towards my house.

The cold crisp air enclosed me like a thick blanket; somehow it was pleasant, conversant of sorts. I had walked this path forever. I could identify every significant aspect of what is alongside this road.

The little shrub on my left, witch blooms with the most beautiful purple flower, but only for two weeks in the midst of the summer.

It was right across from the old uninhibited park I would long for when I was younger. The yellowy grass all year around and the broken fountain right in front of the park.

At that moment I realized I would gladly fade away into the yellow grass and just stay . . .

Our house was in sight, the huge oak tree in the back peeking out, like its leaves were trying so desperately to reach the rays of the sun. To get away from the cold of the worst winter ever.

Our fractured wall witch my dad was going to fix, every weekend. This was my home and forever I will be grateful that nobody in it would ever bring me down.

The house was empty; my dad was probably out on a call. I made my way to my room, threw my bag in the corner and fell onto my bed.

I woke up in complete dark, I felt groggy and semi disorientated. Had I fallen asleep after school? At first I couldn't make out the awful sound until I recognized it was my stomach wanting to eat my liver.

Oh, so o was hungry, I laughed at my inner monologue and search for a source of time. It was only seven but felt like it could be midnight.

I walked downstairs and found my dad in the living room watching some sort of sports.

"Hey dad where were you today?" I asked.  
"Got a call from the smiths, their dog was bit by snake, poor thing didn't make it." Even after all these years he still sounded sad if he couldn't save an animal.

"Oh, sorry dad." I didn't really do the touch feely thing, except if you felt sorry for yourself, I thought sarcastically.

He smiled brightly and I walked to the kitchen to get food, I rifled through the cabinets, I needed to go do some shopping. We were running on baked beans and toast.

I made a sort of salad because I didn't have all the ingredients for a proper one and defrosted a TV dinner.

I sat with my father while I ate, and learned that he had gotten dinner with his new partner to "celebrate". I thought he saw the cabinets this morning.

After finishing my meal I went upstairs and started doing my homework, i didn't even want to think what I had missed in calculus. Think you for small miracles; my dad didn't get the famous call.

The next morning I got ready and started feeling a tight knot in my stomach, I was going to have to face Edward soon.

I went downstairs and grabbed my dad's toast out of his plate, smiling and walking to the front door. I pulled my jacket closer to me and positioned my beanie over my head. It was getting drastically cold.

I took one step and my eyes caught the most beautiful and somewhat sexy red car. I looked left and right like an idiot. I peeked inside but it was empty.

I turned around and there in the doorway stood my father, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Dad what is the meaning of this?" I asked with my hands on my hips. I didn't give him a chance to replay. "Daddy! We said when I turn eighteen. "I said again.

He seemed confused but then he started to laugh.

"Exactly Bells, Happy birthday!" He yelled while he came up to me grabbing me and giving me a monster hug. OH my shit. . .

After the shock of realizing I forgot my own birthday I was on my way to school, with my new baby purring all the way. I hoped deep inside that everyone would forget my birthday, like I had.

_My dress was caught to mid-thigh and he pulled it up even more. _

"_NO,"I trashed against him. He took something from his pocket._

Where did that come from? I thought with a startle and felt the tears running down my cheeks. Would I ever forget?

I got to school just as the bell rang and rushed to homeroom, sitting down quietly and waiting for the bell to ring for the first class.

I could see Edward in my rear sight but kept looking to the front, even though shit has happened to me there was a reason, there had better be. . .

I was sitting in one of the most boring classes and someone was yet to tell me happy birthday. I hadn't seen my friends yet but as faith would have it Edward was in most of my classes, wasn't that wonderful!

Today he was broody; he looked me up and down like dirt, which I deserved because I sort of was dirty now. I guess I would be described as used goods. His stares penetrated through me like the rays of the sun on a very warm day.

I felt squirmy the whole day. The bell rang for lunch and I made my way to the cafeteria, to our usual table. The whole gang was there and I shook of the weird feeling I had all day and gave my best smile.

"Bell! Happy birthday!" Rosalie Yelled and I all but chocked on my own breath.  
"Rose shhh please keep it down." I begged but by now the whole table was buzzing from the news. A couple of "Om my God it's her birthday" from Alice and Emmet but what bothered me the most was Edwards reaction.

He looked so sad and agony was all over his face, he looked like he had been punched in the stomach. I couldn't help but smile at him. He tried to smile back but failed miserably.

"Bella can I speak with you?" He asked. Well at least he wasn't too formal?

I stood up and he did as well, we made our way to an empty table and sat down across from each other.

We sat in silence, defeating silence for what felt like hours.

"Bella, I know something happened and I don't know what. I know there is something more to what you said to me the moment I met you. I don't know why you stole my easy but-" I saw red, angry tears brimmed in my eyes threatening to escape.

"I did not steal your easy Edward; those were my own words with really life happenings so don't tell me I stole your words." That's why he laughed? Was he confused, HELP!

"Bella please calm down, I promise you, look." He said and gave me a paper. I looked it over and there in what I assumed was his handwriting was a perfect copy of my essay.

"How do I know you didn't just copy mine last night? Where would I get your essay anyway Edward?" I didn't understand. How could this be.

"Bella I don't know what this is but I can tell you my story and I know you will believe me after that."

"I don't want tobelieve any of this but I'll listen Edward." I said and felt my whole body shaking with this feeling that I didn't even understand.

I was confused and scared, I felt betrayed by no one and just wanted to crawl into a black gave.  
"Bella come to my house with me?" he almost begged. I would never know what made me agree but something in his voice was so powerful that I had to say yes. It was almost compelling.

I agreed but stood up and walked out of the cafeteria I had a very strange feeling that that was not the weirdest thing that would happen to me.

xXx

The bell rang for the last time and I made my way to the parking lot, I didn't know where to go or even what to say. I waited by my car for Edward. I spotted him coming my way and felt the feeling I always felt around him.

"Bella would you care to follow me?" He asked, what was up with him did he live in the early 1900's? Again without hesitation I agreed and before I knew it I was in front of his, colossal and striking home.

I felt like I was going to throw up on their shiny pavement. I looked up and gave myself a heart attack, he was standing beside my car, waiting for me to get out.

I got out and without a word followed him to his house, then it struck me, I was going to have to meet his parents. Do non friends and secret knowers actually meet parents?

We walked into the kitchen and I waited, resting my body against the counter.  
"Bella, what's bothering you?" he asked.

What's bothering me, Really? Where to begin. This is so weird, this is very very weird. How could I be in my imaginary friends house and now hes real and everything is soo wrong.

"I don't know, everything is very wrong." I said.  
"Listen Edward, I have issues, I had tragedies happen and go bay and I'm afraid it's just to late to change me." I whispered.

"Lets go to my room Bella, we can speak there." He said taking me by the hand, then everything went pitch black.

**Bella is very confused and feels like she doesn't belong, stick with her here. Be back soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, like I promised chapter 4**

"**Let's go to my room Bella, we can speak there." He said taking me by the hand, and then everything went pitch black.**

I could feel that I was lying on something very soft; the voices were swimming in my head. I could have been under water but I am not sure.

Someone was talking to me but I couldn't figure out a single word. The person was mumbling in my ear.

Then like a ton of bricks everything crashed around me, my eyes flew open and I shot up. I felt woozy, I was sure my head was going to explode.

I was lying on what I assumed would be Edwards bed. I looked around. His room was enormous and decorated so beautifully.

I searched for him but he was gone. What happened and more important why does it always happen to me.

The door opened with a squeak and my head shot to that direction. Edward entered the room with a glass of water in his hand.

He looked really bad, sick bad but he still looked beautiful as ever. _Fuck Bella what are you thinking. _I shocked myself with my own inner babble.

He sat next to me on the bed and the words leaving his lips I had never suspected.

"Bells, I remember." He uttered and I could feel the tears pooling at my eyes.

"The moment you took my hand, I remember the tree house and the bracelet, the horses. I remember Bells!" his voice was laced with velvet and excitement.

His close proximity gave me a slight anxious vibe but I was too relieved to care.

We shared a moment then and there I would never forget but the reality bullied its way into my head and all I could think of was how the fuck that happened.

"Bella I think you should know that when I was thirteen I was in a car accident. It was bad Bella, I died on the scene but they got my heart pumping again." _Like my mother, I thought. _He continued.

He took my hand and placed it on the left side of his head. I felt I thick riff and a bump right next to it.

"It's my scar from my brain surgery." He explained.

I pulled away, not knowing why I should have known that.

"I was in a coma Bella for a very long time." He said. His voice was so soft and comforting.

"I dreamt of a girl, of Bells and popcorn and Oreos." He laughed lightly, his voice shaking. I could feel myself starting to come undone.

"That day, the day you said you were fine, I felt such a strong urge to open my eyes. I did and since then i wondered why I would dream of this beautiful girl with a wonderful life. Now I know it was not a dream. I was sent to you so we could heal each other."

At that very moment all my resolves fell flat to the floor. All the gravity holding them was vacuumed from the room. I fell into his arms, smelling the apple and cinnamon.

I laughed for the first time in so long. I felt alive and ready to do anything. I pulled back again.

"Bella I don't know half of your story but I just want to say sorry for what happened." He said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Edward I don't know how this happened and I never will but I'm so happy you remember that I don't really care." I stated truly and he smiled, there was my Edward.

We sat on the bed for what felt like ages and talked. We couldn't stop and once we started we just kept it up for hours on end. We fell asleep somewhere between our life dreams and our high school grades.

We woke up startled by the door flying open and someone barging in the room. We were curled up together on Edwards bed.

"Wow Edward man, lock your door if you're planning on getting a little somethin somethin." I heard a loud voice said.

I jumped and landed right beside the darn bed on my ass. I felt mortified to say the least. It was Emmett.

"Fuck off Em." Edward whispered and then I could see he realised that I was here and gave me a sheepish smile.

I laughed and turned a hint of red. Emmett stood by the door and saw it was me for the first time since he barged in the room.

"Hey Smella what's up?" he asked, looking just as embarrassed as Edward.

"Emmet don't you knock?" was all Edward could say. I stood up and Edward came to stand beside me.

"We fell asleep together Em, I should go anyway." I turned to Edward not wanting to leave him but I knew I had to.

"Stay for dinner Bells, please." He almost pleaded. How could I say no? This boy was going to be the death of me. . .

The school was full of children when I arrived, late again. I walked straight to assembly. I caught up with Rose and Alice

Edward's gaze met mine and I peered into the most beautiful eyes. He smiled at me and before I could look away I caught myself smiling back.

I turned to focus on the teacher speaking in the front. I fidgeted more than usual and I didn't know why. Every time I caught myself looking at Edward. I begged whoever was in charge to just make me stop.

I was out if it today that was for sure. Without noticing Edward was standing in front of me with amusement in his face.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked me and I got frightened when I focused on him. His eyes turned warm and he smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said again; guess you didn't mean to make me cry either.

I wondered if he realized we were very, very late for class. "No I don't think so, were late for class." I reminded him. I started to walk to Miss Colt's class. He pulled me back. "Edward . . . class." I didn't know this feeling and it scared the shit out of me.

He pulled me closer and gave me a very beautiful smile. "She is absent." He whispered. I didn't hear that.

With shock I realized I didn't hear anything. I was really occupied. "Okay then well we should go?" I asked pointing to the cafeteria doors. Boy oh boy this was going to be a tough one.

He laughed and we walked to the cafeteria. It was just as hard there to concentrate. Clapping or whistling or people clicking their fingers pulled me back to reality frequently.

I got send out in math, history and physics. I couldn't help not concentrating.

It was stupid anyway. In physics Edward got send out with me because he stood up for me witch I couldn't even begin to understand.

We were standing outside when Alice came around the corner. "Edward I'm. . ." He lifted his hand in protest. "No don't worry its fine." He assured me but I still felt bad. The day dragged on and soon I wouldn't be close to Edward anymore.

XXx

When I got home I was tired. I decided to snooze a little; I woke up about an hour after I fell asleep. I didn't open my eyes yet. That moment you wake up not wanting to move was how I felt.

The sun was setting fast when I started doing my homework. Tomorrow was Friday at least. Being a senior wasn't easy.

My homework took double the time it should because every time I would find myself thinking of Edward. In between my books and being lost in my thoughts, I fell asleep again.

I woke up from the most vivid nightmare ever. I struggled getting away from the mental pictures in my head, gasping back into reality while lying in my warm bed.

A layer of perspiration creased my forehead. My breathing slowed. The pictures dimed but I would remember the dream for a while; I was starting to wonder if I would ever forget it.

I wrapped the quilt around me not quite ready to wake up yet. I was afraid to sleep. I couldn't sleep, I wanted Edward.

I was just lying there thinking of the horrible Friday ahead of me. Maybe playing sick would help. Maybe playing sick would make me a chicken.

I heard something at my window and wondered instantly if it was a bird pecking at the glass. I stoop up still wrapped in my quilt and the pecking sound turned into someone knocking on my window.

I pulled away the curtain that kept out the cold and was met with the most beautiful face. Edward was sitting on my windowsill.

I opened the window fast, "Bells I'm freezing my ass of let me in!" He barked and I slid the window open for him to climb through. He ran straight to my bed getting under the covers.

I waddled to my bed with my quit and fell on the other side. He smiled at me and relaxed when his body started to heat up.

"We have a front door Edward." I pretend scolded him. To my surprise he made like a puppy. I laughed and scooted over so we were now both wrapped in the quilt. His hot breath was fanning my face and my eyes closed on their own accord.

"I don't want to be away from you Bells, I miss you to much." He said and I opened my eyes to peer into his. "Oh Edward, I thought you would never say that again." I whispered.

"When I'm not with you I'm nowhere, the world doesn't make sense and I now realise its been like that my whole life." I could only nod my head and hope he doesn't disappear again, ever.

We stayed up late, until it was almost morning and he had to climb down the tree again to get ready for school.

Even though I was dead tired, I knew that this was going to be a great day. I had Edward. somewhere deep inside I felt ashamed of myself. He didn't know and didn't push and that feeling was gawking me the whole time. In a instant I worried and wondered where Mike even was?

We were at assembly again, in the ice cold weather with our hands in our jacket pockets. "Listen up guys, all the seniors are going on holiday, not a camp a holiday. " the senior where buzzing and the teachers struggled to keep us silent.

"To award you for your great work, you are all going to Cape town for two weeks." The kids erupted in applause and laughter.

A two week vacation, with Edward and my friends, great. My moment was short lived, I remembered I whould have to wear a bikini. We walked to class and as my worst nightmare would come true, there stood Mike grinning at me, I felt sick.

The whole day people were planning living arangments and a detailed map of everything they wanted to do.

We got into home economics, a must have for all seniors. The only subject I hated. The moment he walked in I felt his presence. I felt his lips on mine and his hands forcing me in place. I sat next to Edward and we talked about nonsence until the teacher came in, I was nervous to say the least. .

"Morning everyone, I know you are all very excited about the trip but I have a assignment for you while on the trip." We should have known this would happen.

"You are going to marry each other. For the first week you are going to be on honeymoon." He said. That was about all time the student gave him and there was a new bustle going on.

I couldn't believe this; I was going to be paired with someone who I didn't even know. He started reading names of the list then and I held my breath.

"Bella, you are Paired with Mike Newton." HE said. my world came crashing once again. I looked at Edward , pleading him to do something . I could almost hear something click in his head. He ha put two and two together.

My forehead was rapidly being covered by perspiration. My mouth went dry and my stomach was churching. I held onto Edwards hand and didn't let go.

The whole class was surrounding us now. The teacher looked scared. I put my head between my knees and held my breath. I didn't calm down or got my breathing under control.

I felt a pull and before I knew it Edward was leading me to his car. I got in and he locked the doors instantly. I tried to control my breathing. My heart was beating to fast. It almost hurt to breath.

H held my hand, waiting for me to get myself under control. "Edward. . . I . . . Mike, please help." I tried but it sounded like a blubbering mess.

"Bells , calm down, you're save." He said. it took me a very long time before I could control my breathing but once I managed he waited for an explanation.

"Edward, I can't be married to Mike, please save Me." _save me, wow.  
_"Bella, he its okay Emmett asked if I could be your partner, then we could switch there." He asked. "Will he do that, the teacher I mean?"

"Emmett can be very persuasive Bells." Edward joked but it didn't seem funny. "Bells, what happened?" He asked, _now or never Bella_. "Edward do you notice that I don't really touch people?" I asked.

He nodded his head and waited for me to continue.  
"I never wear my hair up or away from my face." I said. "That night, I was going home, I was at Angela." He immediately knew what night I was talking about.

I pulled away my hair and for the first time I showed him the angry welt on my face, the stitched cut on my face. He seemed agonised. He took a deep breath. I let my hair go again and the cut vanished.

"I was attacked, I was attacked by mike Newton." I breathed and he let out a gush of air. He started to shake. His hands went to his hair, he was pulling it almost out of his head.

"Bella, where you . . . did, he . . . I." He rambled.  
"I got away, I was lucky." I whispered. He took both my hands in his.  
"Bells from now on, nothing bad will ever happen to you. I promise." And I believed him.

**Thanks for reading my story. Please review. **


End file.
